Love
by baby kyungie
Summary: Suho & Lay saling mencintai, tapi mereka terlalu malu untuk membenarkan fakta bahwa mereka memang mencintai. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? EXO YAOI! Slight Kaisoo, Taoris, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Chenmin! REVIEW PLEASE!


Title : Love

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (maybe), little humor

Cast : EXO

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : Yaoi - Typo - etc.

HAPPY READING! -3-

KaiSoo, Baekyeol, Taoris, Hunhan, Chenmin dan Suho sedang berkumpul di ruang tv. Semua nya sedang menikmati film yang sedang diputar di tv, tapi tidak dengan satu orang. Suho. Suho -leader EXO K- sangat gelisah saat ini. Dari tadi, ia hanya berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tv, sambil sesekali mendecak kan lidahnya, melihat jam, kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dorm.

'_Aish! Kemana anak itu?!_'

Eh, uri Guardian sedang khawatir kepada seseorang, eoh? *naik turunin alis sambil menyeringai liat suho XD*

Sehun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Suho sudah merasa sangat risih dengan kelakuan aneh sang leader yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Aith, Thuho hyung! Berhenti bertingkah aneh theperti itu!"

Beberapa detik setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, Suho baru menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan -_-

"Kau berbicara padaku, Sehun?" Tanya Suho datar.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, kemudian menghela nafas kesal sambil memukul kepala nya yang tidak berdosa itu hingga memerah. Seluruh perhatian terpusat ke arah Suho dan Sehun sekarang, mengabaikan sejenak film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Ya Thuho hyung! Tentu thaja thehun bicara pada hyung. Thiapa thuruh tidak mendengar thaat Thehun berbicara! Aith, hyung. Ada apa denganmu? Theperti nya hyung thedang cemath pada thetheorang ne?" Ckck, dasar thehun. Udah cadel, ngomong panjang lebar pula -_-

GOTCHA!

Ucapan Sehun sangat tepat sasaran! Suho langsung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan sang magnae.

"Aku.."

"Tentu saja! Suho hyung pasti sedang mencemaskan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay ge!" Potong 'duo happy virus' alias baekyeol couple dengan cepat sebelum Suho menyelesaikan perkataannya.

BLUSH~

Pipi Suho merona hebat mendengar perkataan Baekyeol, dan akhirnya Suho menjadi salting sendiri.

Sementara itu, seringai iblis sudah terlihat dari wajah Kai, Sehun, Chen, Chanyeol dan juga Dduizhang Kris.

"Oohh.. Jadi.." -Sehun

"Uri Guardian Leader kita ini.." -Chen

"Sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang.." -Chanyeol

"Yang dari pagi belum kembali ke Dorm karna harus latihan dance tambahan sendiri di gedung SM.." -Kai

"Apalagi ia baru sembuh. Apa perlu disebutkan namanya? Baiklah, ternyata Suho ini sedang mengkhawatirkan..." -Kris

Kris memberi jeda. Seringai dari para seme -minus Suho- semakin terpampang jelas, apalagi saat melihat Suho yang wajah nya sudah merah padam. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang saat ini sedang tegang karna Kris akan menyebutkan nama...

"..seorang namja manis bernama Zhang Yixing!" Teriak para uke -minus Tao- serempak, melanjutkan perkataan Kris.

Zhang Yixing. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Suho menyimpan sebuah perasaan kepada Zhang Yixing atau Lay, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak jarang, member EXO sendiri sering menggoda keduanya -atau salah satu dari Lay/Suho- seperti sekarang ini. Sayangnya, Suho -dan Lay- masih malu untuk membenarkan fakta yang ada dan sudah beredar itu. Ckck -_-"

"Hm.. Suho ge perhatian sama Lay ge. Apa Suho ge suka sama Lay gege?! Benarkah?! Sejak kapan gege?! Kyaa~!" Tao menjerit histeris.

Semua pasang mata sweatdrop dan shock melihat Tao yang baru menyadari nya sekarang. Terlebih dduizhang Kris yang notabene nya adalah pacar Tao, merasa heran juga dengan pacar nya yang kelewat polos ini. Ckck, baby Panda memang sangat polos, eoh?

Tiba tiba saja Dio beranjak dari tempat duduknya -di sebelah Kai- dan berjalan -sedikit berlari- ke arah kamar SuLay. 10 menit kemudian Dio keluar sambil membawa tas ransel milik Lay dan mantel milih Suho. Semua menatap Dio heran.

"Ini.." Dio memberi tas Lay beserta mantel yang ia bawa kepada Suho. Suho hanya membalas nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hyung, jemputlah Lay hyung. Ini sudah malam. Apa kau tega membiarkan namja yang kau cintai tidak pulang ke dorm selama 10 jam? Bawa tas Lay hyung ne, aku sudah memasukkan air, handuk, serta baju ganti untuknya."

Suho tersenyum tulus kepada Dio.

"Gomawo Dio.."

"Ne. Sekarang, cepat susul namja -'mu' itu hyung! Palli!"

...

Terdengar lantunan musik 'history' yang tengah di putar dari salah satu ruangan dance di gedung SM. Terlihat seorang namja dengan lesung pipi yang manis berada di ruangan itu sendirian. Ia sedang menggerakan - gerakan badannya dengan sangat lincah dan lentur, mengikuti setiap irama dari musik yang tengah ia putar.

I need you and you want me

Zai zhege lan se xingti

Oh, Oh

Oh, Oh

Every, Every, Everyday

Wo chuangzao de History

Tepat saat lagu itu berhenti, Lay -namja berlesung pipi- menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi peluh. Bahkan baju nya sudah sangat basah akibat keringat yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ini.. Minumlah, kau pasti sangat kelelahan Lay"

Lay tersentak kaget karna tidak menyadari sama sekali ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruang tempatnya berlatih dance.

"Goma...wo.. Suho hyung?"

...

Sudah satu jam mereka duduk di lantai ruang latihan dance. Tidak ada yang berbicara dari tadi. Suho dan Lay duduk bersebelahan. Ntah kenapa, mereka berdua merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Hyung.. Kajja, kita pulang ke dorm."

"Baiklah. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ini, mandi dan ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu, Lay. Kau pasti tidak betah dengan keadaanmu sekarang"

Lay hanya menurut. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

*note dadakan: ini ceritanya, di ruang dance itu emang di sediakan kamar mandi buat mereka mandi ya. Hehe*

#BACK TO THE STORY#

15 menit kemudian, Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri Suho yang dengan sabar menunggunya.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan keluar gedung SM. Saat baru beberapa langkah keluar dari halaman gedung SM, Suho menggenggam tangan Lay dan menariknya untuk berjalan di sebelahnya sambil bertautan tangan :3

Baru 5 menit dalam posisi seperti itu, Lay berhenti dan memegangi kepalanya. Hampir saja Lay ambruk jika Suho tidak menahannya.

"Lay, gwaenchana?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing hyung.. Ahh."

Lagi lagi Lay hampir jatuh. Suho segera melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya untuk Lay. Dengan sigap, Suho mengangkat badan Lay -yang ternyata sangat ringan- dengan bridal style dan dengan spontan Lay mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Suho. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju dorm.

"Hyung.." Panggil Lay lirih.

"Gwaenchana Lay. Aku tahu aku pendek, tapi jangan ragukan kekuatan fisikku."

CHU~

Lay mengecup pipi Suho kilat, menyebabkan Suho diam mematung sambil menatap Lay. Lay yang di tatap oleh Suho hanya tersenyum tulus, menunjukan dimple nya yang sangat manis. Membuat Suho terpana beberapa saat. Untung nya Suho bisa segera sadar saat itu, dan kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dorm. Lay hanya terkekeh melihat Suho.

"Suho hyung. Kau ini kan seorang leader. Apakah memotong perkataan orang lain itu sopan?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku karna memotong perkataanmu, Lay."

"Gwaenchana hyung. Sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu. Dan hal itu sangat jauh dari apa yang tadi kau ucapkan"

"Katakanlah, Lay. Aku berjanji tidak akan memotong nya kali ini."

Suho tersenyum menatap Lay. Sejujurnya Lay sedikit merona saat Suho menatapnya. Untung saja sekarang ini malam hari.

"Um.. Hyung, terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menjemputku di gedung SM. Karna sejujurnya aku takut jika harus pulang sendiri. Lalu, maafkan aku karna merepotkanmu. Karna sekarang kau harus menggendongku ke dorm. Aku sangat merepotkanmu ya hyung?"

Sekarang giliran. Suho yang mencium pipi Lay. Setelah beberapa detik, Suho baru melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Lay.

"Lay. Apa yang pendapatmu tentang bintang, awan dan bumi?"

Lay sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan Suho. Dari pada ambil pusing, Lay pun memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Umm.. Menurutku, bintang itu indah karna selalu bersinar. Lalu, jika aku melihat awan putih yang polos, hati dan fikiranku rasanya bisa tenang saat melihat nya. Tapi jika melihat awan kelabu disaat akan turun hujan, aku merasa tidak tenang dan sedih. Kemudian bumi. Mm.. Menurutku, bumi yang paling penting. Karna jika tidak ada bumi, kita tidak mungkin bisa hidup. Benar kan hyung?"

"Ne, Lay. Apa yang kau katakan sangat benar."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menanyakannya Suho hyung?"

Suho menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan detak jantung nya yang tidak normal dan menghilangkan rasa nervous sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Dengar dan ingat apa yang akan aku katakan, oke?"

Lay mengangguk antusias, layak nya seorang anak kecil yang akan diberi hadiah oleh ibu nya.

"Kau tau Lay. Menurutku, kau itu seperti bintang, awan dan bumi. Kenapa? Karna dimataku, kau seperti bintang yang selalu bersinar dengan indahnya. Kau juga seperti awan putih polos, jika melihatmu aku tersenyum, walau bukan untukku, aku merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia. Tapi jika aku melihatmu bersedih layaknya awan kelabu, aku merasa seolah olah aku namja terbodoh yang membiarkan bintang sepertimu bersedih. Dan terakhir, Lay. Bagiku kau seperti bumi, karna kau lah aku bisa hidup. Karna jika kau tidak ada, aku juga tidak akan pernah ada. Itu lah mengapa aku sangat ingin melindungimu, Lay. Karna bagiku, kau segalanya dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keindahan mu dimataku Lay, ntah yeoja maupun namja. Tidak akan. Oleh karna itu, berhenti beranggapan bahwa kau merepotkanku, ne? Um.. Saranghae Zhang Yixing. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku? Eh.. Lay.."

Suho kaget saat mendapati pipi Lay yang telah di basahi oleh air mata. Astaga, apa dia ada salah bicara sehingga membuat Lay menangis?!

"Hiks.. Hyung.. Suho hyung.. Na..nado saranghae Kim Joon Myeon. Tentu aku mau menjadi namjachingumu hyung. Hiks.. Kau tau hyung, aku sangat terharu mendengar perkataanmu"

Suho membuang nafasnya lega. Lega karna tau Lay juga mencintainya, lega karna Lay menangis karna terharu dengan perkataanya.

'GREP!'

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Suho sambil membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Suho.

"Sstt.. Uljima Lay. Jangan menangis lagi, ne? Kita sudah di halaman dorm. Apa kau mau aku di omeli oleh Luhan hyung karna membuatmu menangis, hm?"

Lay menggeleng lemah. Kemudian menghapus air matanya. Setelah Suho merasa Lay sudah tenang, mereka segera membuka pintu dorm dengan keadaan Lay yang masih di gendong oleh Suho.

"Kami pul..ang.."

Suho dan Lay tertegun. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu membuka pintu dorm, SuLay di suguhi pamandangan dimana dorm mereka telah disulap menjadi sangat romantis. Suho mendudukan Lay di sofa, kemudian ia duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak sengaja, Lay melihat ada hal yang menjanggal di dorm mereka. Bagaimana tidak menjanggal, selain suasana romantis, banyak terdapat tempelan foto Suho dan Lay yang diyakini baru di ambil saat mereka berjalan pulang menuju dorm tadi.

Merasa tidak beres, Suho kembali menggendong Lay dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Benar saja, kamar mereka pun berubah! Kasur Suho dan Lay sudah terganti dengan satu tempat tidur yang lumayan luas -tidak sebesar queen size karna kamarnya sempit-. Selain itu, banyak taburan kelopak bunga mawar di lantai kamar mereka. Di dinding nya juga banyak tempelan foto Suho dan Lay yang tadi, hanya lebih banyak.

Suho mendudukan Lay di tepian ranjang mereka. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Dan.. GOTCHA! Suho menemukan apa yang ia cari dari tadi. Ya, sebuah surat. Surat itu berada di meja dekat jendela. Segera saja Suho mengambilnya, kemudian kembali mendekati Lay dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka membaca surat itu bersama.

_Kekeke.. Annyeong Suho hyung, Lay hyung_

_Sebelumnya kami -Kaisoo,Baekyeol,Taoris,Hunhan dan Chenmin- ingin meminta maaf karna diam-diam sudah menguntit kalian sehingga kami banyak mendapat foto kalian tadi XD~_

_Ah, dorm yang telah kami desain?_

_Romantis bukan? Kekeke.._

_Oh iya, kasur kalian kami ganti menjadi satu agar kalian bebas bebas dan leluasa saat melakukan 'itu'_

BLUSH~

Pipi Lay seketika merona saat membaca bagian itu. Sedangkan Suho hanya membelalakan matanya.

_Dan untuk sekedar informasi ya, kami malam ini tidak pulang ke dorm karna tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian~_

_Jangan khawatirkan kami, ne? Karna kami memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement manager hyung! Hoho XD_

_Sudah ne, selamat bersenang-senang Suho hyung dan Lay hyung. Annyeong!^^_

_Sincerely, EXO member_

Suho hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat member lainnya. Tiba-tiba..

GREP!

Lay memeluk Suho dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Suho. Ckck, sejak kapan Lay sudah naik ke ranjang mereka?

"Suho hyung.. Apa kau mau, um.."

Lay gugup. Antara ingin bertanya atau tidak.

"Lay, apa kau mau melakukan 'itu' bersamaku?"

Lay hanya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan wajah manis nya saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

Dan akhirnya, hanya terdengar desahan dari kamar SuLay~

...

Sementara itu di apartement manager hyung..

"Ya Yeollie! Itu Baconku!" -Baekhyun

"SEHUNNIE! BERHENTI MEMAINKAN PSP MU!" -Luhan

"Kkamjong! Singkirkan fikiran pervertmu! Aku sedang mencuci piring, dan ingat. Ini bukan di dorm!" -Dio

Begitulah seterusnya. Apartement itu menjadi sangat ribut karna member EXO -minus SuLay- yang terus berteriak.

"Hiks.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka bisa diam?! ANDWAE!" Teriak manager hyung frustasi. Ckck, poor you manager hyung~

.

.

END!

AN : huaahh, selesai juga! Akhirnya bisa buat one shoot! Gak sia-sia buat ff ini dari jam setengah 6 sore dan selesai jam 9 malam ini! Yuhu! Jujur, ini ff pertama aku loh yang bisa jadi one shoot. Karna yang lain ujung-ujungnya pasti pake chapter. Rencananya sih mau dibuat sequel, tapi liat nanti deh ya tergangung review. Maaf kalo kurang sweet ya u.u untuk ff author yang punishment, chap 1 nya sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Doain aja ya suapaya cepet kelar. Dan rencananya author mau post ff drabble, tapi liat nanti deh XD REVIEW DON'T FORGET! Thank you^^~


End file.
